


Patience

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Keith crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the sidewalk impatiently. He stared at their mailbox as if the letter would just magically appear as he watched the inanimate object.“Keith, would you stop that?” Shiro called out from behind him. The other man was sitting comfortably in his rocker chair on their front porch, a mug of steaming coffee in one hand. “It’s exhausting watching you stare at our mailbox.”





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for my Sheith bingo square "Patience" - it's super fluffy, so enjoy! <3

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the sidewalk impatiently. He stared at their mailbox as if the letter would just magically appear as he watched the inanimate object.

“Keith, would you stop that?” Shiro called out from behind him. The other man was sitting comfortably in his rocker chair on their front porch, a mug of steaming coffee in one hand. “It’s exhausting watching you stare at our mailbox.”

“Well, if the letter would just _arrive_ already I wouldn’t be out here waiting for it, now would I?” Keith asked through gritted teeth. “ _Why_ they can’t just give us a call like any normal person I don’t understand...”

It had taken a few years, but after the war to protect the universe had ended, the destruction on the world had been rebuilt, Shiro and Keith had finally been able to escape and rebuild their own lives together. The Garrison had paid them for their war efforts and they were able to buy a home for themselves in the city, in a quiet neighborhood, though Keith still kept his childhood home out in the desert if they ever needed to get away from the crowds of people and the noise of normal life.

“Waiting at the mailbox won’t make the news come any faster,” Shiro said placatingly. “Come up here, Keith. I made coffee for the both of us.”

Keith grumbled but listened to his husband, climbing up the set of steps. He leaned over to press a firm kiss to Shiro’s lips and snagged the second mug from their patio table, taking a much-needed sip before he sank down into his matching rocking chair.

“What if we get rejected, Shiro?” Keith said, unwilling to look up from his brown study of the coffee mug in his hands. His voice sounded so small, so scared, to Shiro’s ears.

“Then we try again. And again. We’ll fight, like we always do, for what is right and what we need.”

The pair sat in a companionable silence, drinking their coffees and watching the calm quiet of a world not at war.

Their mugs were empty and abandoned on the patio table when the mail truck rolled up and parked by their curb. Keith jumped up when the woman came out with a bundle of letters for them. Keith tried to tamp down his impatience, thanking the postal woman cordially and waving as she drove off to the next house.

Shiro watched their interaction from his spot on the porch, the amusement in his eyes masking his own nerves.

Keith rifled through the letters, letting them fall one by one to the ground in his haste. He froze at seeing the last letter and then tore it open. Shiro jumped up from his chair and held onto the porch rail, nearly crushing the wood with his prosthetic hand.

Keith scanned the letter once, twice, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Worried, Shiro asked, “Keith, why are you crying? What is it? What does it say?”

Keith wiped at his face with his sleeve as if he were surprised to find the tears there and looked at Shiro, adoration clear on his face. He gave a wet laugh.

“She’s ours, Shiro,” he said, crying anew. “The adoption went through. Laila is ours.”

Shiro practically flew down the walk to envelop Keith in his arms.

“We’re going to be dads?” he asked Keith shakily, almost whispering for fear that saying it aloud would wake him from a dream.

Keith’s head nodded in affirmation against Shiro’s chest.

“We’re going to be dads, Shiro.”


End file.
